


I Love You to the Moon and Back

by thegangseey



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Raven Girls! AU, Rule 63, feat. pregnant Ada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 08:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegangseey/pseuds/thegangseey
Summary: Raven Girls AU from a prompt I found on Pinterest.//Person A is a super cocky and witty acting person who tries not to show lots of sentiment. One night while a pregnant person B is sleeping beside them, A sits up and says B’s name a few times. B is deep in sleep and A smiles. They lean really close to B’s stomach.“Hey little ___ junior. You don’t know this yet, but I love you more than anything in the world, well, maybe besides B, but I love you both so much.” A proceeds to softly sing a lullaby while rubbing B’s stomach. After about 10 minutes, A kisses B’s stomach“Goodnight, (baby name) I love you.”A turns over to go to sleep and hears B say“I didn’t know you could sing like that”A is super embarrassed and can’t speak.B thinks it’s incredibly sweet.





	I Love You to the Moon and Back

When Ronan opens her eyes moonlight is streaming in through the big windows of their room, spilling out across its occupants and basking them in a heavenly light. Beside her Ada was snoring softly, arm draped protectively around her growing middle.

In this light she looked like an angel, sometimes it was almost to hard to believe that she was real, that she wasn’t a dream. But Ronan could never dream something as perfect as this.

She never could have imagined that this would be her life at 26, that she’d be married to the love of her life. At 16 she would have laughed in your face if you would have told her ten years later she would be laying here next to Ada, that they would be having a child together.

A child that even though they weren’t here yet, Ronan loved with all of her heart and soul.

She sat up slowly admiring the way the pale light illuminated Ada’s skin and hair, making her almost seem as if she was glowing.

“Ada?” Ronan said quietly into the still night.

Ada didn’t so much as twitch as she said her name again a little louder this time completely out of it.

Ronan shuffled down the bed a bit until she was closer to Ada’s stomach and rubbed it gently, “Hey there little one.” She said softly feeling the baby kick ever so slightly at the sound of her voice. 

“I know we don’t know you yet, but I already love you more than anything in the world, well, besides your mother maybe, but I love you both so much. I can’t wait to meet you.”

She laid there for a moment rubbing soothing circles over Ada’s stomach before beginning to sing a soft lullaby in Gaelic, one that her mother had sung to her many times as a child. 

She sang until the moon had almost completely drifted above the window panes leaving the room in near darkness, save for a few scraps of light that still made it through.

She leaned down kissing Ada’s stomach gently, “Goodnight little one, I love you.” She whispered before shuffling back up the bed.

She snuggled up closer to Ada draping her arm softly across her stomach.

Ronan was nearly asleep when she heard a soft voice, “I didn’t know you could sing like that.”

She opened her eyes to see Ada staring at her, a small smile on her tired face. 

Ronan turned her head burying it into the pillow out of embarrassment, Ada wasn’t supposed to hear all of that. 

She felt a hand gently cup her chin turning her to meet Ada’s gaze once more. 

“I love you so much.” She whispered running her thumb across Ronan’s bottom lip.

Ronan reached her hand up covering Ada’s and locking their fingers together, and kissing the back of Ada’s hand gently. 

They drifted off to sleep just like that, entangled in each other, and their love with each other and the small child growing in Ada’s stomach. Soon they would get to meet them, and they would love them with every ounce of their being.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 3 in the morning with minimal proofreading so any mistakes are mine and mine alone.


End file.
